mangafoxfandomcom-20200214-history
Colorles
An annoying troll that migrated to MangaFox from the darkest depths of MVC. Despite panel feats being the very foundation of vs debating, Colorles refuses to accept them as legitimate evidence in a debate. Instead, it relies on such nonsense as an author's 'sway' and 'intent.' Was Ichigo 'portrayed' as being fast? Well then it must be the fastest character in existence and the embodiment of speed itself (this is an actual claim it made). It cannot be reasoned with, however, attempting to do so can lead to very lulzy threads as its claims become more and more ridiculous. Notice that I refer to Colorles as an 'it' due to the fact that it clearly isn't human. It lacks many basic biological requirements to be considered one. It has also admitted that it's not a human.Some theories on its origins that other members have presented include: - It's the spawn of jigsaw and a kraken - It's the spawn of george bush and sara palin - It's the physical embodiment of stupidity (this makes sense when you consider the fact that it can't even spell''' colorle'ss '''correctly) Colorles likes to use its Mangafox account to rant about the OBD despite the fact that this isn't the OBD, and it seems to have yet to realize this. On that note, don't bother bringing up calculations with it either because it doesn't matter if character A is mach 1 and character B from a different verse is mach 100,000,000........Colorles will point out that A is fast for their verse and B is slow for theirs, therefore A is faster than B. Trying to point out the sheer stupidity of this is useless as it has no comprehension skills. It also likes to claim that it never takes sides in debates, however, this is a downright lie. Expect Colorles to show up and start spouting nonsense in any threads involving Ichigo as it seems to have a creepy obsession with his wrist. If Colorles is to be believed then Ichigo's wrist is a casual omniverse buster with no limits. In its own words, "just dangai ichigos wrist is so skilled and powerful it essentially defies physics in the sense that non-transcendent beings cant even fathom said concept" Then there's this quote, "please, if you can name any western comic characters that can withstand dangai ichigos ken'atsu, let alone his actual slashesh, then speak up" In other words, it's claiming that Ichigo > every Western comic character including omnipotents. This overpowered version of Ichigo has since become known as MVC Ichigo. More recent posts suggest that Colorles likes getting raped by mosquitoes (no, ''seriously..........I couldn't make this shit up if I wanted to. here and here '''Some threads it's provided entertainment in: Magneto vs Yamamoto + Iishin Kurosaki + Kisuke Urahara + all the Vaizards Magneto vs Aizen The Shrike vs Aizen Dangai Ichigo vs Sensui Presence on TheColorless.net In 2013, Colorles also visited the online community TheColorless.net, where he proceeded to post gibberish until getting trashed by regular users of the site. In a heartbeat he would go ahead and claim the site to be in decline, and being ultimately reliant on his help and connections. In doing so, he ignored everything the users of the site would explain him. His claims to have "helped" Mangafox in the past have led users of CL to make this connection and add a few source links to this Wiki page: Colorles' profile and post history on TheColorless First encounter Gibberish-thread and community reaction More gibberish Most recent offer of "helping" the site, and the fallout following thereafter To quote his understanding of "helping" sites: "you can check out a few of the sites: the sites i have and/or currently post at, or just the ones i have directly helped gain more activity? the way i go about making sites more active, without actually having the coding altered to promote traffic, is encourage different sites and their members to form connects to each other, form communities at each others sites. i have done this with sites like lounge.moviecodec.com, spacebattles, viz media naruto forums, bleach exile, AJ, the ISO zone, Neoseeker, anime vice, mangafox, and various other sites" Colorles's case is currently being reviewed by TheColorless's staff. He has recently been perma-banned from his home at MVC, making his only current known forum wutai-nights.Category:Dumb and Dumber